


Everything You Want

by WriteThemSins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top!Kageyama, bottom!Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThemSins/pseuds/WriteThemSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama licked his lips and looked at Hinata’s body with lust. But Hinata wasn’t innocent enough to not notice the way his friend looked at his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Want

He could see Kageyama looking at his lips with hungers “Tobio” he sighed. The taller boy was on top of him; it had all started with a simple study meeting in Hinata’s room. Kageyama was supposed to help him with some math problems, but it all went wrong when they started to discuss; ending up in Hinata pushing Kageyama and falling on top of him, almost crashing their lips together.

Kageyama had looked at him with intensity and then carried him without his permission to the bed. “Kageyama!” he shouted at his teammate, this was unexpected “What are you doing?” he asked already on the bed.

Kageyama licked his lips and looked at Hinata’s body with lust. But Hinata wasn’t innocent enough to not notice the way his friend looked at his lips.

He was shocked when Kageyama brushed their lips together in a little peck. It was short and sweet but made Hinata want more. He then lifted his head in a needy way, making it clear he wanted more.

Kageyama then proceed to kiss him again, this time a little bit longer, lips apart. It became more and more sloppy. The kiss deepened and became hard and desperate. Hinata griped Kageyama’s black hair, getting him even closer while Kageyama explored Hinata’s body with his warm hands.

“Tobio” Hinata moaned softly when Kageyama touched his thigh, getting him closer. He could feel his erection forming, making his pants grow uncomfortable, slim fingers running up and down his length.

The two stopped, they had run out of breath. Kageyama looked at him right in the eye before asking “Can I try something?” Hinata had been dreaming about this moment since the day he saw the setter for the first time.

It was intimidating, it was mysterious the way he felt attracted. “Do everything you want…” he responded instantly making Tobio’s eyes open in surprise without losing the desire in his gaze.

He then let Tobio bend him over and take his clothes away, slowly and stopping now and then for a kiss. He could feel Kageyama’s breath in his thighs. He became unable to form proper sentences when he felt Tobio’s hot mouth around the tip of his cock. He couldn’t see anything like this but instead he griped hardly the pillow cover while moaning loudly “Ahh… Tobio”

Hearing his name make Tobio suck even harder and massage Hinata’s bottom cheeks even harder, spreading his ass and letting him see Hinata’s clenching hole all wet and pink. “Mmmh” he moaned into his cock.

Hinata sobbed in pleasure. It felt so good, the way Tobio tighten around his member, all hot and slick. The way the smaller boy whimpered in response to Kageyama’s soft touches made his erection even harder.

He then stopped and looked at Hinata’s hole again, he spread his cheeks apart to see it wet in need of touch. He licked the entrance slowly “Tobio!” Hinata screamed in response “Don’t!” he insisted. But Kageyama loved the way he felt, the sensation against his tongue and the way the redhead squirmed in pleasure under his pressure.

He did that for the next two minutes, he kissed Hinata’s hole like there’s no tomorrow, he licked and bite. He penetrated him with his tongue feeling Hinata’s response. “Tobio” his moans became a cry, “I can’t” he sobbed “I’m about to…”

Kageyama stopped all of the sudden leaving him breathless , he felt the cold air against his wet hole and then Kageyama’s cock rubbing against it. 

He inserted the head pulling a loud cry from Hinata “Tobio” he said. His cock was the average but was thicker than the usual, Hinata could feel every inch going into his body, the pain was at first horrible, making him cry out loud. But he wanted Kageyama so deep inside his body he didn’t care. “Shouyou” all stopped with that sound, Hinata felt himself growing even harder when he heard his name being called so lustfully by Kageyama.

“Tight” Tobio cried in silence. He felt so good, so wet and hot Kageyama wasn’t able to talk. His mind was blank when he started to move, ripping moans out of the smaller boy’s mouth.

“Ahhng” Hinata cried; the trusts where slow but deep, pressing over and over against his prostate making his hole go impossibly tight, making Tobio almost unable to move. “Shouyou” hi sighted, too distracted with the feeling.

The pace became more and more rough, going deeper and connecting them. It was almost painful. The way Kageyama touched every single right place; he could hear skin slapping against skin.

“Fffuhh” he cried gripping the pillow cover and breaking it slightly “I-I can’t” he sobbed “More”

Kageyama heard his demands and gave him more; even deeper, harder, making Hinata go crazy. He forgot how to talk, obnoxious noises leaving his lips without permission. His hole gripped his length harder while he touched the climax next to his lover.

Kageyama collapsed on top of Hinata who some minutes later fell asleep next to him. He didn't repent, and instead pulled Hinata's weak body closer to cuddle thill the next morning.


End file.
